Escape from Old Korvosa
Escape from Old Korvosa, an adventure by Richard Pett with support articles by Brian Cortijo, Joshua J. Frost, James Jacobs, Nicolas Logue, and Owen K.C. Stephens and fiction by Amber Scott, was the third in the Curse of the Crimson Throne adventure path and was released in May 2008. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path features the third adventure in Curse of the Crimson Throne, and also presents an in-depth exploration of the rakshasas of the world of Golarion and reveals details on one of the world’s most sinister networks of assassins, the Red Mantis. Of course, the book contains the next installment in the ongoing travels of Pathfinder Eando Kline as well as a bestiary entry sure to strike fear into any player's heart. Foreword: "Tearing Down Korvosa" by James Jacobs (4) :Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs reveals the toll the ongoing destruction of Korvosa is taking on Editor Mike McArtor, discusses why rakshasas are his favorite lawful fiends, and pays tribute to the memory of the late Gary Gygax. 1. "Escape from Old Korvosa" by Richard Pett (6) :Quarantined and cut off from the rest of the city, the slums of Old Korvosa are left to rot. Brutal bruisers, erratic epicures, and ruthless rakshasas quickly move to take power over the anarchic ghettos, each eager to claim part of the island as their own. Yet amid the chaos hides the one man who might be able to restore order and sanity to city, a desperate soul who alone knows the truth behind the queen’s merciless rise to power. 2. "Faces of the Earthbound Evils" by Owen K.C. Stephens (60) :Born of myth and reigning in legend, the sinister and subtle rakshasas set their eyes on rulership of Golarion. Learn of their ancient homeland, countless terrible forms, and ancient mysteries, and the deadly scheme these earth-bound evils plot to enslave all mortals beneath their pitiless claws. 3. "The Red Mantis" by Nicolas Logue and James Jacobs (66) :Manipulating the flow of history with blades and spilt blood, the agents of the Red Mantis might strike anywhere in Golarion. Discover the art, hierarchy, and pitiless honor of this shadowy army of murders, smugglers, and mercenaries, and how they assure that those they kill will never return. 4. "Thin Air" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Amber Scott (72) :Led into the orc-ravaged lands of the Hold of Belkzen by an unscrupulous guide, Eando Kline finds himself far from comfort, civilization, or aid. In a land ruled by monsters and broken by ages of endless war, can a single Pathfinder hope to survive? 5. "Bestiary" by Brian Cortijo, Joshua J. Frost, James Jacobs & Richard Pett (78) :* Achaekek, the Mantis God :* beatific one :* rajput ambari :* rakshasa maharajah :* sikari macaque swarm Adventure Overview Old Korvosa is under quarantine, a sprawling slum contained by roadblocks and guardposts manned by remorseless Hellknights and sinister plague doctors. While the rest of Korvosa stifles under an increasingly brutal martial law, the quarantined streets of Old Korvosa descend into true bedlam. Yet the one man who may hold the truth behind the perils that have brought Korvosa to its knees is lost inside the quarantine zone. Can he be rescued from the clutches of a new menace rising in the festering pits of Old Korvosa, and what secrets does he know that could justify the bounties for his death? Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Escape from Old Korvosa Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks